


Lilith's Corruption

by QueenLilithQuinn



Category: Christian Bible, Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Background Lilith (Supernatural), F/M, Lilim | Children of Lilith, Lucifer - Freeform, RP Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLilithQuinn/pseuds/QueenLilithQuinn
Summary: RP Solo posted on my Lucifer RP account.Lucifer corrupts Lilith.





	Lilith's Corruption

Before Lucifer became Lucifer, he was known as Samael, the Lightbringer. When he was cast down to Hell, he was bitter and resented his father to the point where he branded a new identity. Lucifer, the Morningstar. It took him only mere days to devise a plan to get back at his father, he would corrupt one of the humans to show him how flawed these pathetic creatures truly were. 

 

Lucifer would find his way out of the Underworld and onto the surface; it didn’t take long for him to devise a way to get into the Garden of Eden and the plan worked successfully. When inside the Garden, he hid amongst the shrubbery and flowers until he saw her through the leaves of the bushes. Her hair was long and when it shone in the sunlight, it reminded Lucifer of the flames down in Hell. Without a second thought, Lucifer stood up and revealed himself to the woman; she was startled and took several steps back.

“Samael…” The woman’s lower lip quivered and she looked the Archangel that stood in front of her. “Y-You’re the angel God warned us about.” The woman had obvious fright in her tone.

“I prefer Lucifer.” He spoke with such confidence in his voice as he walked towards the woman. “Lilith’s the name, am I correct? I know so much about your disdain for your husband, Adam.”    
Lilith’s gaze averted her gaze and swallowed; Lucifer knew he struck a chord and he held his hands in front of him. Her fright quickly turned to anger as she balled up her fists and shut her eyes.

“He expects me to lie down for him. I fear he does not see me as an equal and demands I submit to him.” Lilith snarled at the mention of everything that was pent up. “I’ve asked God why he must do this to me, but he seems to be deaf on the issue.” She shouted to God but God turned his back towards the woman. She felt alone and unrespected by the man she bound to for life. 

Lucifer saw this as an opportunity to warp the broken woman’s mind.    
“God /knows/ you are a broken toy…” Once he had gotten to her, he took ahold of her delicate, soft hands and raised them to his lips, pressing them against the back of her hand to show affection towards the woman. “He is thinking of ways to get rid of you, my dear. With as much time as he’s taken, I’m sure he’s bound to destroy you and start again for his beloved Adam…” 

Lucifer’s brown eyes locked onto her hazel eyes and immediately, she fell for his deception. Her heart now lay with Lucifer. 

Lilith paused for a moment to intake the information Lucifer was force-feeding to her.

“Will… Would God really…?” She had a hard time managing out her words but Lucifer understood her.   
“Of course he would. He is not as loving as he makes himself out to be. If it were not for my mother, I would’ve been destroyed.” Talking about this pained Lucifer and he made it show, it was a manipulation tactic. Lucifer let go of her hands and turned his back towards Lilith.

“Soon, I must go back to Hell or he will send one of my brothers after me.” He let out a pained sigh and Lilith wrapped her arms around his middle.

“Take me with you. I don’t desire to be God’s pawn anymore or Adam’s object.” She closed her eyes and buried her face into one of his wings, letting out a small sob.

“What do you desire, Lilith?”

“... I desire to be at your side, Lucifer.”

After that ordeal, Lucifer brought her back to Hell where they found each other tangled up in the other. Lilith fell for the Devil and it corrupted her as she spent time in Hell; Lucifer was only in the relationship for the physical aspect.

God caught wind of what had transpired and sent Michael to take care of it. Michael flew down to Hell and the two of them battled; Michael didn’t fight fair, however, and called for more angels. It wasn’t long until they took Lucifer down and then they threw him in a Cage that can only be unlocked by destroying seals. As punishment for leaving Adam and falling in love with the Devil, Lilith was marked as the last seal.


End file.
